Paige Nelson
|death=21 December, 2019 City Volcano, New York City, New York |species=Human |gender=Female |height=1.56 meters |mass=52 kilograms |hair=Blonde |eyes=Brown |skin=Fair |occupation= |era=*NoHead era |affiliation=S.M.S.B. |masters=Baby Intelligence |apprentices=}} Paige Nelson (17 October, 2004-21 December, 2019) was the second member of the S.M.S.B. In her early years, she harbored an interest in the police. Two years after her powers developed, as Paige was nearing her ninth birthday, she encountered the evil Mr. Crooked NoHead and escaped death for the first time. Upon fleeing the base, Paige rallied the message to the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHeads once and for all. Afterwards, Paige led the police to the NoHead base, slaughtering nearly all the NoHeads except Mr. Stupid NoHead, who survived the assault. She focused on school for the most part afterwards, but she could not resist the chance of becoming an S.M.S.B. member when their group was founded in 2019. After her registration, Paige joined Sebiscuits Cardarphen and Baby Intelligence in the Second NoHead War. Eventually, Paige confronted and defeated Mr. Stupid NoHead in a difficult duel, after the S.M.S.B. attacked the NoHead Base. She was ultimately betrayed by Sebiscuits and subsequently tortured by NoHead, until she was rescued by Baby Intelligence. However, a week later, Paige engaged Cardarphen in a duel and was killed by her former friend. Three years later, her ghost returned to visit Baby Intelligence, and they talked for the first time in years. Later, she visited him again and told him the NoHeads’ ghosts were making plans to come back to life. Biography Early life Paige was born to the wealthy Nelson family on 17 October, 2004. From the time she was a toddler, she always had a keen interest in the police, particularly the Police Grand Army, as she found them fascinating. She also came to detest their enemies, the NoHeads. At age five her powers developed in 2009 and she promised herself she would use them for good. First NoHead War Four years later, as Paige Nelson was nearing her ninth birthday, she woke up in the middle of the night and chose to go on a walk. During this, she saw a group of NoHeads led by grandmaster Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of their base. Listening in, Paige figured enough to learn that the master was planning to blow up the police station with detonators in a crucial step to retake the world. Paige thought she must report this to the police at once, but before he could successfully flee Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her eavesdropping. Mr. Crooked NoHead welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, attempted to kill her. Paige countered the subsequent death beam with a force field. Nelson managed to flee the base, and rallied the message to the police. NoHead Cataclysm Subsequently, Paige Nelson rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHead menace once and for all. To do this, she also brought up an invasion on the Town Hall that had been narrowly backfired. The Grand Army resolved to kill every NoHead inside the base where Nelson nearly died to catch them off balance. Leading the charge in spite of her doubts, Paige slaughtered venerable NoHeads and trainees alike. Nelson even killed Mr. Crooked NoHead by smashing him into a wall via missile. While the mission was a complete success, Mr. Stupid NoHead, his children, and Annabeth Black all survived the assault. For two weeks straight, Paige was widely celebrated for her victory. Between the wars Several months later, Paige Nelson returned to the Third NoHead Base to retrieve some information on rumored data pads that had possibly been hidden somewhere in the library’s vaults. Upon reflection, Paige felt guilty for all the killings, but still she believed that her actions were like any other duty of hers: she had completed it to the best of her ability and felt no remorse for any of those she killed. In fact, she felt that her mission was more righteous than anything she had done for her friends. In reality, Paige had gone to the NoHead base to accept the killings committed there, so she could move past it, becoming stronger, and so that she would become docile in her current life. She focused on school for the most part afterwards. Nevertheless, she felt she didn’t belong in the Fobble world. Second NoHead War Joining the S.M.S.B. Paige Nelson had always felt out of place, and when the S.M.S.B. was founded in 2019, she realized this must be her destiny. After saying goodbye to her parents, she walked to the MBH and asked if she could apply. Recognizing her as the child who took down the NoHeads, and impressed by her manners, Baby Intelligence began testing her memory and knowledge. He then began to test Paige’s abilities through several vigorous exercises, including an obstacle course and IQ test. Nelson was able to complete these with perfect accuracy. Her maturity was put to the test as well. Afterwards, she passed easily, and was introduced to Sebiscuits Cardarphen, the only other member so far. Battle of Palmyra Paige fought valiantly in the Second NoHead War. Although she trained hard, her first mission did not come for a week. Here all three members of the S.M.S.B. went to prevent the construction of a new NoHead base in a nearby city called Palmyra, and caused a delay in the process. After the death of her mother the following day, Paige went into a deep depression. It was at this point that her bond with Sebiscuits Cardarphen tightened, bordering on infatuation, a passive emotion forbidden among their ranks. Perhaps if the two had not been S.M.S.B. members and closer in age, their relationship may have become something more. Dueling Mr. Stupid NoHead During an attack on the NoHead base, Paige and a group of police marched into Mr. Stupid NoHead’s office and Paige promptly announced that the villain was to die. NoHead ignited his sword and, with a murderous battle cry, flew through the air and stabbed one of the three sword-wielding opponents. Before he could strike NoHead from behind, Matthew was also struck down. Paige and Katy managed to defend against the initial assaults, but overwhelmed by the intensity of NoHead’s attack, Katy was slashed across the waist. She died, leaving Paige to fight NoHead alone. Her mastery of Soresu served her well in countering NoHead’s dark side mastery. The two viciously battled through NoHead’s office and into his laboratory. Driving NoHead back with an offensive march, Nelson steered the battle towards the office bay-window, which was promptly shattered by their whirling blades. Bringing the duel to the ledge of the window-sill above the sheer drop of the cityscape, Mr. Stupid NoHead’s slight drop in speed allowed Paige Nelson to defeat the Dark Lord with a well-placed kick to the face, which caused him to drop his saber into the streets below. Now with the upper hand, Paige pushed NoHead into a torture machine called the Death Booth. Sebiscuits Cardarphen appeared just as this happened. Nelson immediately activated it, grunting with exertion. The machine deformed and melted away the villain’s features. Horrified, Cardarphen watched Nelson cause agonizing pain to the apparently helpless NoHead. As they struggled, they each implored Sebiscuits to help them, each trying to convince him of the other’s treachery. Eventually Paige opened the door, ending the torture. NoHead claimed he could no longer maintain his attack and that he had become too weak. Still believing in the criminal, Sebiscuits told Paige that the NoHead wanted the greater good, but Paige stated otherwise. NoHead pleaded for Sebiscuits’ help, as Paige moved to strike the Dark Lord. Cardarphen whipped out his own sword and severed the teen’s sword hand, leaving her defenseless against the full power of Mr. Stupid NoHead’s lightning. Shocked, Paige realized she had been too focused on NoHead. Once again NoHead unleashed his rage, blasting raw Dark energy through Paige’s body, sending her hurtling out the window into the cityscape, where she would be rescued by Baby Intelligence. He took her home and gave her a mechnohand to replace the hand Sebiscuits had severed. Dark revelation S.M.S.B. then went to the conquered Police Station so they could reconfigure the emanating signal that was drawing Grand Army survivors into a trap. They disabled the deadly beacon after cutting through several war robots, and saw the station littered with the bodies of fallen officers, who had been slaughtered with a sword. As Baby Intelligence finished recalibrating the coded signal, he felt he must know who was responsible for the attack. Nelson, having told Baby Intelligence it was Mr. Stupid NoHead who severed her hand as she knew that the revelation of Cardarphen's turn to the Darkness would cause Baby Intelligence pain, cautioned him before her master activated the security recordings. As they watched, they learned the truth and agreed that both individuals had to be destroyed. Nevertheless, Cardarphen's turn to the Darkness struck right to her heart. On the run While Baby Intelligence and Lori sparred, Nelson taught Baby Strength how to build a fire. Death Because Paige was a member of the S.M.S.B., she was part of the task force sent to the NoHead base for a respite. Igniting her sword and charging into battle, Paige eagerly joined the battle between the newly formed Rocket army and the S.M.S.B. members that ensued in the lobby. She also destroyed the Rocket commander, as well as a gun emplacement. Eventually, Paige deserted the battle, boarded her fighter, and flew to a volcano. On her way to seize her weapon, Paige was ambushed by Sebiscuits, who had followed her there. A sword duel began between the two and Paige almost managed to defeat Sebiscuits. But upon realizing there was no hope for Sebiscuits, she sacrificed herself. Paige let down her guard and concentrated for a moment, vanishing to the spiritual plane just as Sebiscuits cut her down. Paige Nelson's involvement in the war had ultimately come to an end. Postmortem Shortly after reaching the afterlife, Paige Nelson was evidently intercepted by Rotta Hecks, who had died in the same battle as Nelson, as she later told Baby Intelligence in spectral form that Paige was "just fine". In 2023, Paige returned as a ghost to visit Baby Intelligence, and they talked for the first time in four years. Rotta Hecks joined the chat. Later, she visited him again and told him the NoHeads’ ghosts were making plans to come back to life. Intelligence digested this information, but did little at the time to counter it. Paige's victory at the Third NoHead Base immortalized her on a Holocard. Physical description Paige Nelson was described as an average teenager. She had casual blonde hair that went halfway down her back. Her eyes were brown, and she was five feet tall. She usually wore a pink long-sleeve shirt, both at the MBH and the battlefield, as she thought supersuits were overused stereotypes. Paige was also at a healthy weight, as her Body Mass Index was 21.7. Eventually she would get a gloved mechnohand for the one Sebiscuits took during her duel with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Personality and traits Paige possessed a unique personality for an S.M.S.B. member; she was cautious to the point of occasional reluctance, a careful chooser of her friends, and slow to trust. These traits resulted in a girl that often came off as being solemn and intense. Despite this, she was extremely courageous, bravely risking life and limb on numerous occasions for the S.M.S.B. and her parents. Due to her talent as a duelist and mutant, Paige was very confident, and she was especially well known for a relentless mood and an occasional sarcastic interface. However, Paige was also humble, having even admitted Baby Intelligence would always be stronger than her. Paige strongly believed in the S.M.S.B.’s role as the servants of the world rather than its masters, and treated all races with respect. Ultimately, Paige’s true motivation for being a part of the S.M.S.B. was a lust to find her destiny and simultaneously help others, as her personal belief system was peace at all costs. From her view, peace was created by civilization, and she viewed the U.S.A. as the ultimate civilization, thus developing an attachment towards the institution, and leaving her with a willingness to do anything required to preserve it, even if it meant killing. She also seemed to have an emotional connection with Sebiscuits. This proved to be her ultimate downfall, when she lost the will to live after his fall from grace. Powers and abilities Paige Nelson can generate a near-indestructible, blue-tinged force field around herself or other targets, which she has used defensively or, with the right help, offensively. The field does not seem to deflect things like bullets, so much as stop them. If Nelson is not touchingly the ground when she creates a full force field bubble, she will levitate within it. Whilst levitating, she automatically moves with her force field bubbles. She can reorient her position within it, or even use her own body to propel it forward. This feature is what gives her force field its primary offensive ability. While not as adept as Baby Intelligence, Paige is also a fairly skilled pilot. Relationships Baby Intelligence Baby Intelligence had always taken a shine to Paige, the second person ever to join the S.M.S.B. During their first lesson, Baby Intelligence gave Paige one of his “rare smiles” during her first performance on the training field. Intelligence was also disappointed when she insulted Force Baby until he was in tears, and reprimanded her before helping Force Baby calm down. In the battles they faced, both of them remained side-by-side. He further showed his high regard of Paige by giving her permission to visit his laboratory alone, with the promise not to touch anything. When Paige was killed by Sebiscuits in the eve of 2020, Baby Intelligence jerked as if he had been cut upon hearing the news. He visited her grave several times in his life. When Baby Intelligence sensed Paige was in mortal danger at Mr. Stupid NoHead’s hands, he deserted a battle he was fighting with the sole intent of rescuing her. Baby Intelligence was a role model for Paige and both had much in common, in beliefs, preferences, and personality traits. Furthermore, both had a love for learning. Knowing she was far older than him, Intelligence even allowed Paige to instruct him on certain aspects of how the world worked, further displaying his trust and liking of her. Katy Smith Paige has been friends with Katy Smith ever since the NoHead Cataclysm. Mr. Stupid NoHead , a grave enemy.]] Ever since the NoHead Cataclysm, Mr. Stupid NoHead saw Paige as his mortal enemy. He tried to kill her twice, but both attempts were thwarted. Like Baby Strength, Paige had a seething hatred of him, and although she wanted to hurt him, she knew such feelings were disapprovable among the S.M.S.B. ranks. After an attack on the new NoHead base, Paige tried to kill him only to be stopped by Sebiscuits. Ironically, Paige was the reason that the police were destroyed because her extremism enabled Mr. Stupid NoHead to convert Sebiscuits to the way of the NoHeads and gave him the pretext he needed to activate Operation: Purge. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Paige Nelson quickly developed a good relationship with fellow associate and superhero Sebiscuits Cardarphen. She treated him as a younger sibling. When Sebiscuits joined the Darkness, Paige was heartbroken and only resolved to fight him because Baby Intelligence made her try. Paige intended to make Mr. Stupid NoHead pay for tempting Sebiscuits to become evil. Not long afterwards, she re-encountered him in the City Volcano. Sebiscuits engaged his former friend in a final swordfight, expressing contempt for her due to her perceived role in the apparent choice Baby Intelligence made to betray him. However, after everything, both duelists felt grief over their shattered friendship, but this did not prevent them from using the full potential of their sword skills. When Paige left herself wide open, not willing to live without her close friend, Sebiscuits cut her down, not knowing it was a ploy to distract him. Behind the scenes D. Isaac Thomas has described Paige Nelson was tough, but not in an unpleasant way, but he still thought she was gutsy. He also pointed out that the NoHead Cataclysm showed her will to commit genocide if pressured into it. When asked for clarification, he pointed out her resemblance to Annabeth and . Author's comments :"She's tough, not in an unpleasant way, but she's gutsy. At the same time she's very committed and the NoHead Cataclysm showed that she's willing to commit genocide if pressured into it. ... Basically Annabeth and in a nutshell." Appearances * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2004 births Category:2019 deaths Category:S.M.S.B. trainees Category:S.M.S.B. members Category:S.M.S.B. members that didn't start out as babies Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Second War casualties Category:Holocards Category:Gold Holocards Category:Killed by Sebiscuits Cardarphen Category:Individuals with force fields Category:Heroines Category:5 foot individuals Category:American individuals Category:Amputees Category:Born in October Category:Nelson family Category:NoHead Cataclysm participants Category:Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base fatalities Category:Attack on the NoHead Base participants